Everything I do, I do it for you
by Sybelle Malfoy
Summary: Este fic está basado en la canción del mismo título de Bryan Adams, título principal de la BSO de Robin Hood. Narra el amor imposible entre Bellatrrix y Voldemort, toda una vida relegada ante el poder, todo un pasado juntos escondido... pero al fin la más


EVERYTHING I DO, I DO IT FOR YOU

Estoy sentada en esta húmeda y fría celda. Llevo catorce años encerrada aquí, catorce años pensando y soñando, catorce años llorando su muerte…La Luna brilla en el cielo, al menos eso es algo que estos barrotes no pueden arrebatarme, lo único que aún me permite tener esperanzas de volver a verlo en la hora de mi muerte, pues sé que estaré junto a él.

Aún recuerdo como le conocí. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes y a mí nadie me previno contra el amor. Me enamoré perdidamente de él, de su esencia, de todo su ser, sin saber que el destino nos deparaba caminos muy distintos y que nada podríamos hacer para estar juntos. Yo era una joven morena de ojos castaños y mirada altiva y él un arrogante y hermoso joven de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes, mi príncipe de Slytherin. Recuerdo aquellos días como los más felices de mi vida, cuando conocí la verdadera felicidad. Pasábamos el día juntos y por las tardes nos sentábamos entre el gentío de la sala común, abrazados frente al fuego seguros de haber descubierto un tesoro que nadie más conocía. Sus dulces besos me transportaban a otra realidad, una realidad donde nada se interponía entre nosotros.

En esos días felices cometí el mayor error de mi vida: creer que las cosas nunca cambiarían, que todo seguiría igual. En mi memoria permanece, como si de ayer se tratara, el preciso instante en el que comprendí que la vida no sería sencilla, el preciso instante en que nuestro destino quedó sellado.

Aquel día era uno de los más esperados por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts: la visita a Hosmeade, un día para escapar de profesores y demás alumnos; aunque para Tom y para mí significaba mucho más, era un día para vivir nuestro amor sin restricciones, sin curiosos, sin nadie que nos molestara. Salimos cogidos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la Casa de los Gritos, lugar hechizado y solitario, donde nadie nos molestaría. Nos sentamos en aquel banco nevado y me miró a los ojos. "Bellatrix –me dijo- te amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie. Por ello, deseo que seas la primera persona en conocer cual es mi futuro, cuales son mis planes y que tú eres parte de ellos" Me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo sin temer aún lo que estaba por venir. Me explicó su descendencia de Salazar Slytherin, su plan para volver a encumbrar a los magos, para no tener que esconderse de los malditos muggles, como los sangre limpia volverían a reinar en aquel mundo de locos… su cambio de nombre. Recuerdo como en aquel momento Lord Voldemort sólo significó Tom, antes de que pasase a ser El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, desterrándole de toda memoria.

Me levanto y comienzo a pasear por esta maldita celda que me separa de la libertad y de mi propia muerte. Comencé a morir el día en que mis padres, unos respetados sangre limpia de la familia Black, se enteraron de mi relación con Tom, de nuestro amor… Era la tarde de Navidad. Sin ningún reparo me prohibieron seguir viéndole y concertaron mi boda con Rodolphous Lestrange creyendo que de ese modo todo acabaría entre Tom y yo ¡pero qué equivocados estaban! Y ahora parece que al fin tienen razón.

Aquella misma tarde escapé de casa, me dirigí hacia Hogwarts, donde Tom pasaba una Navidad tras otra, le conté todo lo sucedido, le dije que le amaba y que nada me separaría de él ni en esta vida ni en la otra, que le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y que haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, cualquier cosa. Pero, como ya he repetido, nuestro destino estaba sellado.

Creó un grupo de adeptos a su causa llamados Mortífagos, de los cuales yo fui la primera, no compartía totalmente sus ideales, pero haría cualquier cosa por él, era el único lugar que nos quedaba para refugiarnos de los constantes ataques de mi prometido. Esto me permitía pasar más tiempo a su lado y ver como iba cambiando. Se volvió más poderoso de lo que nunca pude imaginar, comprobé como la gente le temía y yo, sin embargo, continuaba viendo a aquel joven Tom que me besaba frente al lago.

Tom ya no era Tom, sino Lord Voldemort. Todo comenzó el día de mi boda, como un presagio del futuro. Vestida con aquel vestido lloraba desconsoladamente pues perdía al hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Mi hermana Narcisa y su prometido Lucius estaban a mi lado, ellos también eran mortífagos, trataban de calmarme, de hacerme ver que era lo correcto, que debía dejar que Tom ocupase su lugar en este mundo y que yo, a pesar de todo lo que le amaba sólo sería un estorbo, pero no lograba comprenderlo. En ese momento Tom apareció ante mí y ordenó a Cissy y a Lucius que nos dejaran solos. Me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me dio el beso más apasionado que nunca he recibido, su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas "Te amo, Bella, no soporto la idea de que Lestrange se case contigo, pero sé que será lo mejor. Mi futuro es guiar a los sangre limpia hasta el lugar que nos fue arrebatado y será peligroso" Yo intenté decirle que aquello no me importaba, que siempre estaría a su lado, que le amaba, pero las palabras no conseguían salir de mi garganta "No puedes estar a mi lado, nunca me perdonaría perderte por mi culpa, Bella, tienes que entenderme… será mejor que todo acabe y te cases con Lestrange, aunque me maldiga a diario por haberte perdido, sé que junto a él estarás a salvo"

¿Por qué lloró tan desconsoladamente? A partir de aquel momento me convertí en la Mortífaga más adepta, maté a muggles inocentes, a sangre sucia inocentes y cientos de magos contrarios a mi amado, pero aquello no importaba. Como ya le dije un día… todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, y si con ello conseguía su felicidad, sus sueños, todo estaría bien.

Una noche hace catorce años le perdí. Un mocoso le mató, un niño que jamás debería haber sobrevivido. Un crío que me lo arrebató. Cuando comprendí que había muerto fui incapaz de seguir luchando y por ello, hoy, estoy aquí, desde… Oigo un ruido¿qué puede ser? Estoy en la torre más alta de la prisión mágica de Azkabán, no es posible que nadie pueda penetrar hasta aquí, nadie… vivo.

El ruido no cesa, debe ser la muerte que me busca incesantemente y al fin me ha encontrado. Estoy lista para partir con ella hacia el reencuentro con mi amor. ¡Oh! Me duele el brazo como hace años que no lo sentía, la señal está viva en mi brazo… el símbolo de los mortífagos… esto solo puede significar una cosa: mi amor está vivo, sólo él puede llamarme así. Debo salir de aquí, debo reunirme con él.

La puerta está cediendo, poco a poco se abre. Siento gritar "Lumos" a alguien, una varita luminosa me deslumbra y tras ella aparece un hombre… ¡Tom! Le abrazo y no deseo separarme de él, le beso, le quiero… mis ojos ya no pueden llorar más… "A partir de ahora, Bella, todo cambiará –me dice a media voz- no dejaré que nadie te dañe, recuerda: todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti"


End file.
